You're Sweeter Than Sugar
by danielleapple
Summary: When Don's highschool crush visits, they eventually fall in love and everyone is happy for them, except Rigby, of course. Will Rigby ruin their relationship, or will he be happy for his brother? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own regular show or any characters except my OC which is not in this chapter. Every character else belongs to J.G. Quintel.

It was late in the afternoon when Mordecai and Rigby were at the coffee shop sitting at their usual table, waiting for their coffee to arrive as usual when Eileen walked over to their table and gave them their coffee.

"Hi, Rigby" Eileen said nervously as she gave them drinks.

"Oh, hey Eileen" Rigby said unenthusiastically as he rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction.

"So, um… Rigby, do you wanna go see a scary movie sometime tomorrow - I mean, not like a date or anything "Eileen bashfully said while blushing and looking at the floor and hoping for a yes from her not-so- secret crush.

"No, I have plans that day" Rigby said with a dull tone in his voice.

"Oh, ok, well you can talk to me if you change your mind" Eileen sadly said before she walked away and muttering to herself and saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

"Ow!, what did you do that for!" Said Rigby after Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"Dude, you should stop being so mean, I mean she is the only girl that likes you" Mordecai said, trying to reason with the stubborn raccoon.

"Man, whatever, let's just get outta here and continue our game at home". Rigby said as they were walking away from the table.

"Fine" Mordecai said as they made their way home.

So, what do you think of my first story? Don won't be in the story until chapter 2, where my OC also comes into the story, I hope you like me first story, and I'm open to any of your OC's as well. No trolls please! Don't forget to R&R. Oh, and the chapters will be longer, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to whoever read and reviewed my story and thanks to all the fans of my story, I also really appreciate the hits!

A special thanks to for the advice, and thank you J03X786, for appreciating the title!

Disclaimer: I don't own regular show or any characters except my OC Velvet (I know she has a weird name, but I like it, moving on).

At home Mordecai and Rigby were playing Dig Champs when Rigby was killed the 8th time by a snail.

"Dude, this game is stupid, let me be player one."

"You're still going to lose, let's play punchies for it." Mordecai said.

"Fine, but don't go crying when I win." Rigby said.

"Fine, you go first."

"Okay then." Rigby said as he punched Mordecai's arm.

"Dude, were you even trying?" Mordecai said.

Mordecai raised his fist as Rigby flinched. Just then the phone rang and Mordecai went to go answer it.

"Ha, you forfeit so you lose!" Rigby said.

"Dude, you just got lucky." Mordecai said as he answered the phone.

After Mordecai was done talking on the phone he sat back down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Rigby asked.

"It was Don; he said that he was moving into town so he could spend more time with us"

"What the H does he wanna do that for?" Rigby whined.

"Dude, you're overreacting, Don's cool." Mordecai reasoned.

"Fine, whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you when you see how lame he is"

"Whatever, we're going to meet him at the coffee shop tomorrow and you better not say he's lame."

"Way to stand up for your boyfriend, Mordegay." Rigby teased.

"Whatever, we'll see him tomorrow"

"Fine," Rigby said as he turned off the game system and followed Mordecai upstairs to their beds.

Sorry about the hold up with Don and my OC in the story, I am trying to fit more characters in little by little, but I hope you liked it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody! Thanks for the views and hits and taking your time to read my story/stories. But, anyway, I was busy and I had to think of two stories, okay, I think I'm okay for now…

Disclaimer: I don't own any regular show characters, except my OC.

While Mordecai was happy about meeting Don at the coffee shop, Rigby obviously wasn't too happy.

"Come on dude, let's just ditch him." Rigby said.

"No, that's not cool to do that kind of stuff." Mordecai said.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not talking at all." Rigby said.

"Huh, fine by me." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes.

As they entered the coffee shop, they were nearly pushed down while a furry, brown figure rushed through the door.

"My bad, dudes." The figure said without bothering to see who she bumped.

"Margaret, Eileen! I missed you guys!" The figure said.

"Hey, we are trying to order our coffee!" Rigby said.

The figure turned around. The figure was a 6-foot-tall squirrel wearing a white t-shirt, a frilly velvet pink short skirt, and white knee-high boots; she had long brown hair, and light brown fur and eyes.

"I don't care… Oh my gosh, hey Mordecai and Rigby!" She said.

"…And you are?" Rigby said.

"Hm... I don't know, take a guess." She said.

"Uh... I don't know, I just want me coffee!" Rigby said.

"I'm Velvet Williams, duh, we went to elementary school together until I had to transfer schools, remember now!" She said.

"Oh, I remember now, you were the girl who broke her arm when falling down all the stairs, you okay?" Rigby asked.

"I'm sure I'm okay after all these years, Rigby." Velvet said.

"I'm sorry, Mordecai, can I get you anything extra for waiting?" Margaret said.

"No, I'm fine, have you seen Don anywhere?" Mordecai asked.

"No, I haven't, he might be on his way." Margaret said.

"Alright." Mordecai said as he and Rigby went over to the table.

Meanwhile, the friends were catching up over the years Velvet has been gone.

"So, kind of a weird question but, did you ask Rigby out yet, or the other way around?" Velvet asked.

"What? Oh, um… not yet, but I'll um, talk to him." Eileen said, blushing about her crush.

"Sure you will." Velvet said.

"How about you and Morde-"Velvet began, but she was interrupted by a customer walking in the door.

"I can get this one." Velvet said.

"Are you sure?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it's easy-peasy." Velvet said as she went to go serve the customer.

Okay, how do you like it so far? I know Velvet seems a little clumsy… well, she is, but I still hope you like her!

I promise, Don is in the next chapter, okay?

Oh, yeah, and if you didn't know, Velvet was about to ask Margaret about Mordecai ;),

She means no harm; she just wants to help her friends!

R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, readers! I am starting from where I left off in the last chapter because, if I didn't it would be sort of odd, and I would like the last chapter to seem like a 'to be continued' type of thing, so I'll get on with the story already.

Disclaimer: I don't own regular show or anything except my OC.

Before Velvet could walk to the register, Margaret and Eileen's boss came yelling about a woman that was supposed to get a job as another waitress.

"Where the he- Oh, you must be her" The boss said.

"I must be who?" Velvet asked as he rushed her to the counter to serve the costumer.

"You must be the lady who called for the job, of course!" The man said.

"Um… you have the wrong person, she is actually-"Eileen began; but Margaret whispered that if she could get a job at the coffee shop, then she would probably live in the town instead of visiting for a short week.

"Did you have something to tell me, Eileen?" Her boss asked.

"Oh, I had to tell you that I… recommend her to be hired… that's all." Eileen shyly said while looking down at the floor.

"Okay, then since you recommend her, I will give her a good chance to impress me with this next customer." He said.

"Don't worry dude! I won't let you down… hopefully." Velvet said; feeling less than confident, she went to serve the customer.

Velvet cleared her voice and acted as nice as she could and practiced speaking in a soft tone of voice.

"This will be like talking to a kid! Well, as long as the customer will cooperate with me." Velvet thought as she walked to the customer.

She walked in front of the counter, where a customer usually stood when waiting to be seated and served.

"I'm sorry for the- oh crap!" Velvet began; but she almost slipped on a coffee spill until she fell into a man's arms.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to almost fall on you! I'm just so stupid and clumsy, and I just need this job and-"Velvet said; but was cut off by the gentleman.

"Slow down, it's okay; you're very polite to apologize to me, I usually get someone telling me to move out of their way" Said the man.

"Thanks, Don… Oh my gosh! Don, I missed you SO much! Velvet said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too, sugar!" Don said as they stopped their long hug.

"Uh… you still remember calling me that? I mean, I thought you would have forgotten by now." Velvet said as she blushed.

"No, why would I ever want to forget our friendship?" Don asked.

"Right… friendship" Velvet sadly said.

"So, I'll talk to you later, okay Velvet?" Don said as he went over to Mordecai and Rigby's table.

"Okay… bye" Velvet said as she looked down to the floor.

"Excuse me Miss Velvet, but I would like to give you another chance with another customer since there was a bit of, ahem, romantic tension between you two."

"Yes! Thank you sir, I won't let you down again- wait, did you just say what I think you said? Sir, Don and I are just… friends" Velvet explained.

"Well you'd better not let that get into the way of working; that is, if you actually get the job, and if you do, call me Mr. Johnson." He said.

"Okay, Mr. J! Velvet said as she practiced for the next time she would be given another customer to practice on.

Apparently Velvet wants to be more than friends, huh?

Sorry if this is a little short. It's kind of late so I'm a little sleepy.

Okay, thank you for reading!

Please R&R if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, chapter 5! Thank you fans! I've been pretty busy with stuff lately, I guess. Well, don't be afraid to review. You can expect more work since its summer time and I will have more free time when I'm not having fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own character or setting in this story except for my OC's: Velvet and Allen.

The setting is 6:00 at the coffee shop.

Eileen, Margaret, and Velvet are closing up the shop while Mordecai, Don, and Rigby are sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"So, are you staying in town this time?" Mordecai asked Don.

"Well, I might; it's not much stuff to do in my town; yeah, I should; it sounds like a great idea." (I'm not sure where he lives, sorry.)

Rigby growled at the thought of this happening. Even though he remained quiet most of the time; he still didn't like spending time with Don.

"Uh, I think they are closing up; I think we should go." Mordecai said.

"Okay, I should be getting home anyway." Don said as he got up from the table to leave.

As they were walking home, Don stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot something; I'll see you guys later." He said.

"Uh, okay; see you later." Mordecai said as he continued walking.

Margaret and Eileen went to Margaret's apartment to talk while Velvet said that she would catch up. Then, a man walked next to Velvet to give her a kiss.

"Hey, Allen; what are you doing here?" Velvet asked. Velvet thought that her boyfriend was out of town because he told her that his mother was in the hospital due to sickness.

"What do you mean? I came to spend time with you." He said.

"But… isn't your mother in the hospital?" Velvet asked. She was confused because she doesn't believe that he would lie to her on a regular basis.

"She's okay… uh, she is out… of the hospital." Allen lied.

"Well, if she is okay, then maybe we can hang out more often!" Velvet said. They didn't get to spend much time together because he is seeing another girl that he spends most of his time with.

"Uh… I have to work on that day, so uh; I'll catch you when I can.**" **Allen said.

"Oh, okay… Allen, how come we don't talk that much? We used to talk a lot in high school." Velvet asked.

"Because, I'm busy; you know I always get what I want in the relationship first, right?" Allen said.

"Sure, I'll miss you" Velvet sadly said. Allen grabbed her arm.

"I will too; and remember, no one else in this cold, harsh, world will EVER love and care about you as much as I do because, to other men; you don't matter unless they want to use you; and that is how it will ALWAYS be; got that?" Allen said. He was always manipulating her thoughts because she trusts him so much. Allen let go of her arm.

"Okay… will you be back soon?" Velvet asked.

"Just remember what the hell I said; if you leave me, you're going to be alone for the rest of your life, OKAY?" Allen said.

Velvet just looked down. Allen kissed her forehead.

"Love you, uh…Velvet." Allen said before he walked away; after he was out of her sight he mumbled something.

"What an idiot; she STILL trusts me after all this time? I've been cheating and lying to her and she STILL thinks I love her? Not a chance in a million years. I'll kill her if she even thinks about leaving; I still need her money to gamble away. Well, she'll never leave me… I bet her life on it." Allen said; He was always known for violence against himself and everyone around him; he would not feel bad about killing someone who loves him.

Meanwhile, Don heard everything that he said to Velvet.

"Why does he treat you like that?" Don asked Velvet.

"He's the only person who cares about me; I mean, who would ever care about me… I have to go; I'm wasting your time." Velvet said.

Before she walked away, Don grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. Velvet was still turned so he couldn't see her face. Don let go of her.

"I want to talk to you; you're not wasting my time at all. Whatever it is, I want to help you with everything that I can. What's wro-? "Don was interrupted by Velvet.

Velvet turned around and burst into tears. "Stop trying to help me! No one cares about me; not even you! It was a mistake even coming here!" Velvet said as she continued to sob.

Don pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest; Don felt sorry for her because he knows that she would be heartbroken if she ever found out about what Allen does behind her back.

After Velvet was no longer upset; Don thought that it would be a good idea to walk her to Margaret's house and to have a conversation about her situation.

"So, how is your relationship, you know, with Allen?" Don asked.

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine with him; I don't know what I would ever do without him;" Velvet hesitated. "I love… him." She said.

Don growled. "I just want to make sure because I… value you as a friend." He said.

Velvet smiled. "I value you in the same way, sweet tart."

Don held Velvet's hand and Velvet did the same with his; both blushed as Velvet turned her head.

Don and Velvet walked until they were in front of the apartment building door.

"I don't have work tomorrow; wanna go to the arcade to get your butt kicked in video games?" Velvet said.

"Of course; is Allen going to be upset if we hang out?" Don asked.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be upset since you're just a friend." Velvet thought for a moment. "I'm not thinking about his jealousy, okay sweet tart?" She said.

Don pulled Velvet in for a kiss. Velvet was surprised to be kissing Don but she wasn't complaining. She and Don kissed for about two minutes before Margaret opened the door. They stopped kissing and Don ran as fast as he could out of the apartment. Margaret pulled Velvet into her house into the living room where Eileen was sitting down watching TV. Margaret and Velvet sat on the couch as Velvet continued to hold her mouth while blushing.

Eileen turned off the TV. "What happened?" She asked.

Margaret and Velvet looked at each other. Velvet ran into the bathroom, crying.

Margaret looked at Eileen.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

Margaret told her what happened.

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible." Eileen said.

Margaret and Eileen stood by the bathroom, hearing Velvet cry.

"We should give her some time." Eileen said.

They waited for two hours; it was 2:00 am and Velvet still was inside the bathroom.

"Velvet, you have to get out of there." Margaret said. No answer. "Please let us help you; it's going to be okay." She said.

"How do you know?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know." Eileen said. Margaret and Eileen stood by the bathroom door; meanwhile, Velvet was lying in the bathroom tub, looking at a picture of her and Allen that was taken years ago. Tears formed into her eyes as she thought of Allen breaking up with her if she found out.

'I just basically cheated on him; I threw all these wonderful years away.' She thought.

Velvet started to sob silently to herself.

'I don't wanna be with him anymore. I love Don.' She thought.

Velvet yawned and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Margaret and Eileen fell asleep since they were waiting so long.

I hope you liked this chapter! I've worked really hard on it. I'll try to make the next chapter a lot quicker then I made this one. I know Don doesn't get mad as much as I remember, but I think if the situation calls for it, I guess he would. But, he was jealous, so I'll excuse that. R&R, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I took so long, I kinda had writers block and other than that, I was thinking of other stories including Velvet but I wanted to finish this story first and I'm going to post a lot more stories on Deviantart (Deviant art?) My profile on there is strawberrygurl5500 (I don't know how I thought of that) thanks all my fans for everything and without further ado, I'm going to finish this so I can write my high school story!

Disclaimer: I don't own regular show or anything except my OC

Velvet's POV:

I erased all my pictures and numbers in my phone, I don't feel like talking anymore, anyway; what I did was unforgivable. For some reason, I've always had the feeling that I never actually loved or trusted Allen; I guess he was just my eye candy and I never deserved him. Still, I can't leave him like this... or maybe I can! Either way, I really have to get out of this bathtub; it's not really the best place to lie.

I stood up in confidence. "I know what I have to do!" I said before I slipped and fell in the tub; that hurt like heck.

"Let's try the door to get out of here." I said; I walked to the door and unlocked it, but I soon found that Margaret and Eileen were asleep against the door. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want them to fall asleep against the door; then again, I didn't want to talk about it." I still had to find how to get out of here. The window! What am I thinking; I can't just climb out… without a wire or something like a tree that I can get down from. I opened the window and saw a rope tied to the window below (what would someone use _that_ for!?) none of my business, anyway. I cautiously climbed down the rope and by the second window down, I almost fell down! I looked around and caught my breath, but then a boy opened his bathroom window. "Mom, there's a lady watching me use the toilet!" He said. "Billy, stop telling stories!" His mother said from the other room. The boy closed the window; he looked about seven or eight years old so I would imagine he told stories from time to time. As I continued to climb down I realized the rope was cut short about six feet from the ground; I jumped down and it just happened to be a dumpster below and I landed in it. "Ugh, it smells like a combination of an outhouse and a stink bomb! I think I'm gonna be sick, but there's no time for that; I need to get my friend or whatever back! (That sounded weird but heroic). So, I had to walk a long way, but it'll be worth it when I get there.  
>_<p>

Rigby's POV: While lying on his trampoline.

I can take the fact that my annoying little brother came… but her, too!? I can't STAND her! I've hated her ever since Don decided to have a crush on her; she's so LAME! Mordecai said that there's nothing wrong with her, but I know better. I always got bullied by her; she used to call me 'Rig butt', she threw me in the trash can and kicked me down the stairs, and to top it all off, she humiliated me all the time, trying to set me up with Eileen all the time. Whatever, I don't wanna sit here all night thinking about it; she's not worth it, I'm going to sleep.

Velvet's POV: At Don's door

I have to tell him how I feel. Right now. I knocked on the door (Okay, seems good so far) "Hm… maybe I should just walk away." I said. Don opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" He said. "I…I just wanted to talk to you about what happened; if I could just come in we can handle this." I said; for some reason, my voice was shaking as if I was afraid. He had opened the door; I saw that he was upset and I knew that I was the cause of it… I'm so stupid. I just looked down; I couldn't look at him while I felt my eyes start to tear up. "I'm sorry for what I did; I was being an idiot… I hope you still like me." He said. I stood there, looking dumbstruck. "I hope you're okay." He said as he began to close the door "Don't you dare close that damn door!" I shouted as I no longer felt afraid to talk to talk to him anymore. Don opens the door widely. "Just… come in and sit on the couch…" He said. I walked inside and did as said. I blushed when he sat next to me. "I-I'm that I cursed at you… it's just that I don't know how to control my temper sometimes and… you make me so… um…" I said; suddenly, he wrapped his tail around mine and started to turn into a big tomato (he was blushing…a lot), I looked up to discover that his face was close to mine; I started to kiss him (If I didn't start, he wouldn't) and entered my tongue inside his mouth and placed my hand on his face as he rubbed my back and placed his hand on my knee and started to go up to my skirt. I broke the kiss; "Don, we have to stop." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Well, first, I think we're going a little too fast _in here_; second, this is a teen-rated story, and we can't do too much." I explained. (Sorry, people!) "So… are we… together?" He asked. "I laid in a bathtub for more than two hours, climbed down a small rope thingy to get down from an I don't care how many stories apartment building and almost fell halfway down, fell in a dumpster, and got sprayed by a skunk that was on the road, forgot about my boyfriend for you, and now, you're asking me the obvious!" I said. Don still looked confused. "*sigh* I love you, Don… we'll be together forever." I said. "I love you, Velvet; but, your story explains why you stink like rotten garbage; I still love you a lot, though." He said.

Later: Well, I took a shower at Don's house and slept in his bed for the night with him (Relax, nothing happened) I called Allen (She memorized his number) and broke up with him, and hey, the day after he got arrested for selling dr**s (T rated story, sorry) I also found out everything he did and that he cheated on me and to be honest, I didn't care; my friends are happy that I found someone to make me happy.

Two years later: Time has gone past and Rigby and I are okay with each other now; I apologized for my actions and gave him a hug! I still work at the coffee shop with my best friends. Our wedding will be in a couple days but… that's another story for us to write… together.

Yay! I finished this story! I'm still writing the high school fic and I'm getting started on the wedding fic that I just spontaneously just thought up. I hope you like it as much as I did! Sorry, again for the wait; I won't let you wait as long for the other stories since I'm starting on them now so… bye!


End file.
